


Nah Man

by majestictrashcan



Series: nirvana boys [2]
Category: Nirvana (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Kurt, Bruises, Domestic, Hickies, Krist doesnt deserve this, M/M, Making Love, Nirvana - Freeform, Top Dave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 05:50:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majestictrashcan/pseuds/majestictrashcan
Summary: Krist Novoselic: a series of unfortunate events





	Nah Man

Dave thanked the room service woman for bringing them the pizza they delivered, then politely shut the door. When he turned around, he lifted the two pizza boxes above his head and the two other men in the room cheered him on as he brought them down to the bed. 

Krist, Kurt, and Dave all sat on one of the queen sized beds and dug into the pizza. Krist’s legs hung off the bed and he rested his feet on the edge of the other bed. They ate in silence at first, recovering from that night’s show. “How bout a beer?” Krist broke the silence. 

Kurt replied quickly with a cheer,”Woo! Hit me.” he clapped once to emphasize his enthusiasm. Dave giggle and raised his hand, watching Krist struggle to get up from his uncomfortable position,”I’ll take one too.” Krist wiped his mouth and stretched when he got up. He walked to the mini-fridge in the middle of the wall and kneeled down to see its contents. “Shit, there’s no beer.”

Kurt had laid his head in Dave’s criss-crossed legs. He reached up to feel Dave’s long hair, grinning,”Why don’t you just get a pack from the liquor store?” he twirled his finger in Dave’s hair and watched him blush. 

Krist sighed loudly and slumped his shoulders,”Ughh.. Can’t I just call up room service?” Kurt peaked his head up to Krist,”It’s cheaper for you to just drive over there or walk, ya know.” Dave caressed Kurt’s cheeks, cupping his face with both hands. Krist looked at the two of them and rolled his eyes,”If I go, would one of you come with me?” 

Both at the same time said,”Nah man.” Kurt shrugged and sat up momentarily to grab his bag and pull out his wallet, tossing it to Krist,”Here, go buy 2 six packs of beer and.. Whatever else you want.” Krist caught the wallet and scoffed,”You guys are asses.” and then sat at the edge of the bed to put his shoes on and tie them, then pulling on his jacket and walk to the door. “Love you!” Dave called out to him and he heard the door close. 

He chuckled and then Dave’s lips were on Kurt’s as soon as the door closed. Kurt was climbing into his lap, he grabbed Dave’s arms and put them on his hips and then wrapped his own arms above Dave’s shoulders. The kiss quickly transformed into a dirty make out with both men sucking each other’s lips and wet tongue. They pulled apart briefly and smiled at each other and saliva ran down their chins.

Dave ran a hand through Kurt’s hair and pulled to the side, exposing his neck to shower with kisses and bruises. Kurt lets out a sigh of pleasure and lets his eyes close while Dave gives him dark hickeys. Kurt grinds his hips down on Dave’s, feeling his cock through his jeans. Dave leans back and admires the dark spots he left on Kurt’s neck and Kurt bites his lip (which may or may not be one of the sexiest expressions Dave has ever seen). At that moment, Dave holds Kurt’s sides and flips them around so he’s above the blonde.

They both sit up and Dave lifts off his own shirt and undoes his belt. Kurt mirrors his actions, and they toss their clothes on the floor. “We gotta make this quick,” Dave mentioned before slipping out of his boxers,”before Krist gets back.” 

“Dave, please don’t mention Krist while I’m so turned on thinking about how fucked I’m gonna get.” Kurt kicked off his boxers onto the floor pile and used the heels of his feet to bring Dave closer to him.

Dave ran his hand through his own hair and smiled down at Kurt,”how long has it been since we've had sex?” he leans down and kisses the inside of Kurt’s knee and down his thigh. Kurt pulls a pillow under his head so he could watch Dave. He spread his legs,”I think.. no longer than a month. I'm surprised we lasted that long.” he reaches down and moves Dave's hair behind his ear. 

“Well,” he said in-between kisses,”we have been.. rubbing off in a few closets..” Kurt giggled at the memory and then let out a soft moan when Dave sucked on Kurt’s soft skin, so close to his leaking cock.

Dave finally took Kurt’s length in his hand, stroking it at its base, and sucking the head. Kurt sighed out a moan and massaged Dave's scalp, encouraging him to go further. Dave bobbed his head on Kurt’s cock, loving the way it made him arch his back and how he looked when his eyebrows were furrowed together. He pressed his tongue at the base of his cock and then pulled away, a string of saliva connected from his lip to the tip. He kept stroking with one hand, and then pushed Kurt’s leg back as far as he could and leaned down to lick a stripe from his hole to the tip of his cock. 

Kurt shivered and under a whisper moaned,”fuck..”

Dave sat up and smirked and kissed Kurt quickly and then got up and hurried to his bag. He opened a zipper and then pulled out a tinier bag and unzipped another zipper and pulled out a tube of lube. He got back up and sat in front of Kurt again, popping open the cap,”How long have we been doing this?”. Kurt shrugged,”I dunno, we've been together for what.. a year and a half?” Dave shook his head,”Yeah, but I meant like now. I don't want to run out of time.” Kurt nudged Dave in the side with the side of his foot,”Don't worry, it's fine.. but I would like it if you hurried up.”

He turned the bottle upside down and squeezed a generous amount of lube onto his fingers. Dave held onto Kurt’s leg and kept it far back so he could see his first finger make its way through the blondes hole. Kurt inhaled calmly and tried to relax around Dave's finger. Kurt shut his eyes momentarily and then looked straight back down to Dave, staring at his face the whole time he was being prepped.

Dave noticed Kurt was staring and he leaned forward to give him a passionate kiss. He rocked the three fingers inside Kurt and scissored them gently until Kurt broke the kiss,”Dave.. fuck me but.. slowly. Take your time.” Dave kissed his cheek and removed his fingers. He kissed down his neck,”I'll make love to you, Kurt. Because I do love you, ya know.” he smiled wide and Kurt flushed red. 

Dave sat up and used the remaining lube from his fingers and touched his own cock for the first time that night. He lulled and positioned himself, pushing through the tight muscle and moaning. Kurt exhaled as if he'd been holding his breath. The first stretch was always the most dull but breathtaking.

Kurt nodded up at Dave,”Keep going..” and Dave slowly sunk in more, until their thighs were touching. For a minute, they just stared at each other, catching their breath and admiring every detail in the others face. The red flush of Kurt’s cheeks that were dusted with freckles, and one loose dark eyelash there too. Kurt moved Dave's hair to the side again so he could see his face as well. The smile lines that start at his nostrils and warm brown eyes under hooded eyelids. 

“I love you.” Dave said under his breath, just loud enough for Kurt to hear it only. “I love you too, Dave.” the blonde grinned. Dave kissed Kurt tenderly and rolled his hips, earning a hum from the others mouth. He broke the kiss and leaned back, looking Kurt up and down and started to thrust at a moderate pace. Kurt arched his back and reached for the sheets beneath him, gripping them with one hand. 

Within minutes, Dave found Kurt’s prostate and ground against it when Kurt moaned out loud,”Yes, right there Dave y-es..” he stuttered out. Dave was getting closer and he could feel Kurt tense around his cock. Just as Kurt was about to reach for his own cock, Dave beat him to it and started fisting it in sync with his thrusts. Kurt let out a muted cry as stripes of cum decorated his stomach and Dave's fist. Dave moaned at the sight of Kurt being wrecked and thrusted just a few times more before he came deep inside of Kurt’s ass. 

Dave slumped down to kiss Kurt, and Kurt wrapped his skinny arms around Dave's neck, smiling and breathing heavily while they kissed. Dave broke the kiss,”I love you, but you should probably take a shower before Krist gets back..” He looked around at the pile of clothes on the floor and slid his soft cock from Kurt’s ass. Kurt sighed and sat up momentarily, kneeling and grabbing his selected clothes from the pile. “I love you tooo” he sang as he dragged his pants on the floor and made his was to the bathroom. Dave looked accomplished as he checked the bedsheets to see they were clean and there was no sex evidence. It's not like Krist doesn't know they're together, he just doesn't want him to know that they had sex in the bed he claimed to sleep in tonight.

Dave got up and pulled on his boxers with his pants and left the jackets on the floor, picking out the white t-shirt. He laid down to cool off from his sex-high.. and Kurt-high. His heart still jumps to his throat every time he looks at the guy. He could hear the shower turn on in the bathroom and then minutes later, the door literally kicks open. Dave actually jumps like a scared cat,”Dude! Warning!”

Krist chug and locked the door behind him and walked in so he could see Dave. He dropped two grocery bags on the floor and massaged his scalp. “Dude, so I got in the car to find a liquor store, but about a mile away, I didn't even check that the meter was low and I ran outta fucking gas.” Dave burst out laughing, throwing himself back on the pillows and kicking the air. Krist raised his voice over Dave's laughs,”and THEN I pulled the car over and walked to the gas station 2 blocks away and I thought ‘oh well, I might as well buy some beer while I'm here and some gas’, but when I tried to use Kurt’s credit card he asked me for my ID.. which I left in the car. So I bought the gas with cash and a tank, walked back to the car, drove BACK to the gas station, and THEN bought beer. And chips.”

He was out of breath from talking so much and being furious at the same time. Dave was crying. Hysterically. Krist exclaimed,”if one of you asshole just came with me, then it wouldn't have taken so long!” just then, Kurt came out of the bathroom with boxers on only and the towel around his shoulders like a pancho. Kurt must've overhead the conversation,”oh, I did come. With Dave.” He smiled and picked out a cigarette from the pack on the end table, lighting it and looking over at Krist nonchalantly. 

Krist blinked and furrowed his eyebrows, looking at Kurt and then back at Dave at least 4 times before understanding,”You guys… you didn't do it on this bed- MY bed.. right?” Dave nudged Kurt in his side and Kurt just laughed and Krist groaned. “Dude!! Take your beer, God damn. I'm going to bed.”

“Gladly.” Kurt said smugly and grabbed one from the case, handing one to Dave too. “Thanks babe.” Dave said to Kurt.

“You're welcome.” Krist replied from the other bed.


End file.
